


Two Way Mirror

by gorillazfan1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillazfan1/pseuds/gorillazfan1
Summary: You and Reiner are getting it on in a bathroom, while Porco watches through the mirror.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Two Way Mirror

Reiner x reader- two sided mirror 

<2nd person POV>

"Reiner?" You breathed out, as he pushed you inside of the clean bathroom and locked the door. You were very confused, because all you had done was worn a v-neck shirt instead of the usual attire, since it was no work day. He traces his finger down your chest down to where your boobs were, and asked you, "Why are you wearing this?" You nervously blushed, and he continued, "Porco could have seen you like this.."-"But you wanted to make me jealous? Hm?" Reiner spoke, his words intoxicating you, and going right to your core. "Bad girls need to be punished..." He licked behind your ear and groped your breasts through the thin fabric. You moaned quietly, until he commanded you to strip and face the mirror, which you did. He also removed his clothes, leaving only his boxers. Reiner got on his knees and lightly pressed two fingers against your hole through your panties and rubbed it, feeling how impossibly wet you were. "What a dirty little girl, look how wet you are already.." Meanwhile, Porco rushed to the storage closet with a raging boner he had gotten because Pieck was sleeping on the couch, but her skirt had gotten folded up, and porco could see her smooth legs and lips through her panties, and (Y/N) had worn a quite revealing shirt, showing her smooth and bouncy tits. He almost drooled at that sight. porco locked the storage room door behind him and unzipped his trousers, groaning softly as he palmed his erection. Till he heard something. Another moan.. a woman? He looked at the direction it came from, the left cabinet. He opened it and jumped back, because he saw the bathroom, and in it was Reiner, and (y/n). He didn’t see him though? Porco touched the wall, and felt the glass, and cringed. What kind of perv installed a double sided mirror? Might as well use it though. Reiner got on his knees and pulled down your panties. “(y/n), you smell so nice. almost a shame i'm the only one who gets to see this.” You looked at your reflection in the mirror, and saw Reiner’s face leaving kisses trailing closer to your heat every time. He finally licked one long stripe across your pussy and your thighs lightly shook, and he grabbed your ass to stop it from shaking. “mmm~!!!” You folded your arm over your chest and covered your mouth to stop the lewd sounds from escaping you. He drew patterns and sucked mercilessly at your clit and you felt his nose pressing against your entrance. On the other side of the mirror, Porco gingerly took out his cock, embarrassed that he was even doing this. He could barely hear your gentle moans through the wall, but could see you looking at yourself in the mirror. And your beautiful, plump breasts pressed up against your bra and the sink, what he's wanted to see ever since you put on that shirt this morning. Pieck’s boobs were nothing compared to yours. He grabbed the base of his cock and massaged it, watching your face contort with pleasure. Reiner re-adjusted himself so his face was in front of your pussy instead of behind. This position felt even better and you groaned as you felt the familiar warm feeling in your stomach, indicating you were close. You stood yourself up on one hand as you grabbed his hair and grinded yourself against his face. “Ah-!!” You moaned out, because Reiner had stuck two of his fingers into you and started to scissor them. "Let them hear you, let them know how much of a whore you are for my tounge.." You were impossibly wet by now, and lewd wet sounds came from down below. You suddenly grabbed the sink and cried out as your orgasm came surprisingly fast, and your clit pulsates against his tounge as he helped you ride out your orgasm. Reiner pulled his fingers out and licked them, and wiped his face clean with the back of his hand. You leaned up and kissed him again, tasting yourself on his lips. Porco was now very hot and had to stop himself from nutting too early. He wanted this to last as long as possible, because he didn’t know if he could handle doing it twice. His tip dripped a little bit of precum onto the floor and his balls were aching, looking at your ass through the mirror. Reiner looked down at his erection and looked up at you. You got the hint and got down on your knees. You pulled down his underwear and his length slapped your cheek gently making you giggle and blush.  
<3rd person POV>  
Reiner grabbed his length and tapped it against (y/n)’s soft lips, signaling for her to take it in her mouth. She replaced his hand with her own, slowly guiding it in her wet cavern. She looked up to him, her cheeks gently sucking around his cock. Reiner groaned and threw his head back at the feeling. (Y/n) gently cupped his balls in her other hand and massaged them. “Mm... good girl..you take my cock so well.” She moaned around his cock in response to the praise, and a little bit of saliva came out as she felt his tip brush against the back of her throat, and wiggled her tounge against the bottom side. She slid his dick in and out of her mouth, and Reiner grabbed her hair as he felt him about to cum too. He thrusted into her mouth one final time and released his seed into her throat, forcing her to swallow it. He pulled out of her mouth and made a little trail of saliva from his tip to her mouth.  
<2nd person POV again>  
He motioned you to stand yourself up against the sink again, and once you did he gently slapped your butt and watched it jiggle. You arched your back a little and shook it in front of him, looking back at him in the mirror with half lidded eyes and a flushed face. Porco blushed madly, because even though you were looking at Reiner, it looked like you were making contact with him. He sped up his pace, jerking his hard cock till he finally bit his lip impossibly hard and came all over the cabinet door. His mouth hung open as his still hard cock lay in his hand, begging for another release. Meanwhile, Reiner dragged his cock between your folds and against your sensitive clit and you shuddered. He then pushed himself inside of you, and then you both moaned in unison. “(Y/n), you are so tight..” he groaned as he bottomed out inside of you. You gripped the sink as he started to thrust into you, grappling your hips. “Your pussy is so good... for me... mine...” he said, high on the feeling, making you red in the face at the praise. Your perfectly round tits bounced as he pounded your pussy into oblivion. Behind the mirror, Porco continued to give himself a handjob and his legs shook as he let out a curse from the over sensitivity. Reiner grabbed one of your breasts and ran his fingers over the nipple, and feeling it harden, as well as the butterflies you got in your cunt from it. He bit gently on your shoulder to prevent him from making noise. Not like it would help anyway, because the sound of skin slapping and your ragged breaths could be heard from Porco’s side of the wall. “R-Reiner~!” You felt that similar knot in your stomach forming as his fat tip kept abusing that special spot, and his veins dragged against your walls. "Cum for me baby." After a few more hard thrusts, you clamped down on his throbbing cock and squirted as you came for the second time. Reiner continued to thrust through your high and leaned over to whisper as his thrusts got sloppier. “W-where do you want it.” “Insideee!~!!” You whined as your legs shook from overstimulation and cheeks wet as his squirt covered legs touched yours. “O~okayy-“ he said shaking,balls deep into your hot insides. with one final stroke, he came into you. You both moaned rather loudly, and Reiner’s eyes squeezes shut as your pulsating walls milked his cock dry of his cum. Porco gave his cock one final squeeze and he came in shots all over the mirror, all over your now messy hair and sweaty body as Reiner pulled you off of him and kissed you again. Porco cringed in utter guilt in what he just did, and tucked his softening length back into his pants. Reiner sat you down on the bench, legs still shaking, and grabbed a washcloth to clean you and himself up. He then helped you dress yourself and held you up to go back to his room. “I love you Reiner.” You said as he cradled you in his arms and looked down at you with adoration. “I love you too (y\n).” <3


End file.
